The Nanny Once Again
by SlytherinLove30
Summary: Two years after Fran and Max are married, Fran has an accedent and ends up losing her memory and thinks she is still just the nanny... what is max to do? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Nanny.**

**Authors Note- Just keep in mind this is set a little over a year after the finale and they did not move to California. The story wouldn't have worked anywhere else but New York.**

**Scene 1**

Fran sat down in the living room. It had taken her over an hour to get both twins to settle down for a nap. Every time one would fall asleep the other one would cry and wake the sleeping one up. She had gotten little rest in the last couple of weeks. The twins had both been teething and had kept her and Max up night after night. Just as her eye lids closed and her nap began, it ended.

"Waaaaah, Waaaaah, Waaaaah!" the twins wailed from upstairs.

"Mommy's coming." She sighed as she lifted herself off of the couch and headed for the stairs. As she started climbing them her grogginess got the better of her and she fell down the stairs smacking her head on the marble.

Just as this happens C.C walks out of the office and see's Fran lying on the ground. "Maxwell!" she screamed as she ran to her side. "Nanny Fine can you hear me?" she says as Fran's eyes close and she goes unconscious.

Maxwell runs in and see's Fran lying on the floor and tells C.C. to call an ambulance. When it arrived Fran was put into the back and Maxwell got in with her. Niles followed behind in the town car with C.C., Gracie, and the twins.

When they arrived at the hospital Fran, who was still unconscious, was wheeled into the Emergency Room. Max paced in the waiting room for what seemed to be hours waiting for news from the doctor. He was beginning to worry Sylvia, who had arrived a few minutes after them, and Gracie who were trying to focus on calming the screaming twins.

Just then the doctor came out looking for Maxwell. "Your wife is fine Mr. Sheffield but there is one problem" the doctor said beginning to explain Fran's condition.

"What's wrong?" Max asked worriedly.

"Well do you remember a couple years back when your wife got into that car accident and temporally lost her memory?" the doctor said continuing.

"Yes" Max said as he began to remember that night were she thought they were married and she climbed into the Jacuzzi tub with him.

"Well where she hit her head in the same spot and because it was already a little damaged from the first time, she lost her memory again. We are unsure how long it will last, it might take a week or two but it will come back" the doctor explained.

"Does she remember anything?" Max asked looking for more information.

"She doesn't remember the last five years. She thinks that she is your nanny and she has no relocation what's so ever of your two youngest children" he says as Maxwell face drains.

"Well then we'll just have to fix that. I'll bring them in there and then she'll remember." He says as he turns to get Jonah and Eve from Sylvia.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sheffield but like the last time she has to be able to remember on her own. You must go back to the routine you had before you got married" the doctor says sympathetically.

"So you're telling me that she has to go back to being my nanny. What about Jonah and Eve? How am I going to explain to her that I all of a sudden have two more kids?" he asked with a raised voice.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you can ask a family member to take them until this all clears up." He says leaving Max in a very difficult situation.

"Yes I guess you're right." He walks back to where Sylvia, Niles, C.C., and the kids were sitting and told them what was going on.

"Okay I'm to need everybody's help pulling this off" he began "Niles, you and C.C. go back to the house and move all of Fran's things back to her old room."

"We're on it. Come on Babcock." Niles says as him and C.C. exit.

"This should all day" C.C. said under her breath as they left.

"Now Grace you have to go call Margaret and Brighton and explain to them the situation so they don't slip and say anything."

"Okay daddy." Grace says as she heads for the pay phone.

"Alright Sylvia, what I'm about to ask you I will completely understand if you say no but I would really appreciate it."

"What is it?" Sylvia asks.

"Can you and Morty take care of the twins until Fran remembers again. The doctor told me that she can't have any contact with them." Max hopeful that she agrees.

"Son, do you know how long I waited to get grandchildren out of her? I wouldn't want anything more then to be able to have them to myself for the next couple of days." Sylvia says smiling.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how grateful I am and I will come and visit them as much as possible." He says relieved.

"You just worry about getting Fran better and I'll take care of the kids." Sylvia gives Max a hug and leaves with the twins.

When Sylvia leaves, Max gets up and readies himself to see Fran. "Okay old boy you can do this" he says to himself. "Remember she's Miss. Fine, not Fran, Miss. Fine."

He knocks on the door before he enters. "Hello Mr. Sheffield." Fran mumbles still in pain.

"Hello Miss. Fine. How are you feeling?" as he says this he wonders how calling her "Miss. Fine" could seem so familiar but yet so awkwardly forced at the same time.

"I'm okay I guess. Why do these things keep happening to me?" she says

"I don't know but you do seem to be very accident prone" he says with a warm smile.

"You always know how to cheer me up" she says smiling back at him. "Where are the kids?"

"What kids?" Max asks hoping that she remembers Jonah and Eve.

"What kids do you think, Maggie, B, and Gracie." She says confused why he wondered what kids,

"Oh right." He says disappointedly. "Grace is in the waiting room and Margaret and Brighton are on vacation in Paris."

"Oh I most have forgotten." She says trying to think. "You know what's weird? I feel like a weird pang when you said Paris."

"I don't know, maybe you just miss the children." He says to her and then thinks to himself, "Oh God, she doesn't even remember The Thing."

"I don't know you probably right" she says not completely sure. "Well I think I'm going to go back to sleep. Don't worry about me. You just go home." With that she falls back to sleep.

She looks so peaceful in her sleep. Max hopes that this wouldn't last long because he wanted her as his wife again. He leaves Fran and takes Gracie home.

When they get home Niles is waiting for them. He tells Max that him and C.C. got all of Fran's stuff in her old room and even made it look like she never left. He then asks him how she is doing. Max tells him that she's okay but her memory doesn't look like it's coming back anytime soon.

"Daddy I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Grace says as she starts to walk up the stairs.

"Goodnight sweetheart." He waits until she is out of sight and continues to Niles. "Oh God Niles, do you realize that she might even remember if I only sucked it up and told her my real feelings for her sooner?"

"You can't blame yourself sir. She's going to get her memory back, it's not like it's permanent." Niles reassured his boss.

"Yes I guess you right, I just hope it doesn't take too long." Max says as he heads up to bed for what was sure to be very restless night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Nanny.**

**Scene 2**

A couple of days later Fran was out of the hospital and sitting at the kitchen table with Yetta. Her memory hadn't yet returned. Max walked down the back stairs and saw Fran and Yetta sitting there. He hadn't gotten to sleep until four in the morning the night before so he slept through breakfast. This was the first time he saw her all day so he stopped and silently prayed that she remembered.

"Good morning Mr. Sheffield!" Fran greets him when she sees him come down the stairs.

"Oh ahh good morning Ms. Fine" he says with disappointment in his voice "I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Okay" she replies wondering why he never seems to want to talk to her or be around her since she got out of the hospital.

"Frannie, don't you think it's odd that you and your husband call each other by your last names?" Yetta says confused.

"Yetta, how many times do I have to tell you? Mr. Sheffield is not my husband" she says thinking that it's nothing out of the ordinary that Yetta confuses Mr. Sheffield as her husband.

"Then who's wedding was I at?" Yetta says now even more confused now.

"I don't know Yetta, but I am not married." She says blowing her off.

"Well you should think about getting married since you already have kids." She says

"They're not my children Yetta. They're his children. I'm just the nanny." Fran says defensively. She knows that she has been in love with him for quite some time now and she loved those kids as if they were her own but she knew there was no chance for her. He was a big shot Broadway Producer and she was just the poor shlub from Queens that worked for him.

When Yetta left, Fran decided to confront Maxwell and ask him why he has been acting so odd lately. When she gets to his office she knocks on the door and he tells her to come in. When she opens the door and sees him she instantly starts to worry.

"Mr. Sheffield, are you feeling okay?" she says as she sits herself down on her usual corner of his desk.

"Yes, just a little stressed lately." He says trying to cover up how he is really feeling. He looks at her sitting on his desk and all he wants to do is kiss his beautiful wife but knows he cannot.

"Are you sure? You have been acting really weird lately." She said not convinced of his answer. She knew him and could see right through him.

"Yes I'm fine." He says kind of agitated.

"Okay. Just making sure." She is still not completely convinced but decides to change the subject. "When do Maggie and Brighton come home from Paris? It seems I have forgotten."

"They won't be home for a while… they're um staying with ahh Nigel." He thinks off the top of his head.

"Oh okay. Well I'm going to get Gracie from therapy." She says since that's what she usually does on Wednesdays about this time.

"Grace didn't go to therapy today… she with some friends." He thinks on his feet again. In reality Grace hadn't been to therapy in over a year but of course Fran did not remember that.

"Oh well I guess I'll find something to do with myself." She says shrugging it off. She thinks to herself, " This is not good. Maggie and B are off on vacations by themselves, Gracie doesn't even tell me what she's doing anymore and Mr. Sheffield is always acting weird and awkward around me. I guess the day that I have been dreading has finally came. They don't need a nanny anymore. It won't be long before he tells my services are no longer needed." She sighs and goes up to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Nanny.**

**Scene 3**

A week goes by and there is still no sign of Fran's memory returning. Every afternoon after school Gracie would go over to Sylvia's apartment. She spent hours playing with the twins and talking with Sylvia. Gracie always considered Sylvia her grandmother even before Fran and her father got married. Gracie never really knew any of her grandparents and Sylvia and Yetta always kind of filled the void Gracie had much like Fran did with her mother. She had always felt safe and loved in Fran's family.

Every day when she came home Fran would always questioned where she was. Gracie would always lie and tell her she was hanging with friends but Fran knew something was up. Gracie had never been good at lying to Fran. Fran started to worry about her. She never kept anything from Fran.

But Gracie was not the only one Fran was worried about Maxwell. Every night he would leave right after dinner and say he was going for a walk. Gracie, Niles, and C.C. all knew he was going to Sylvia's apartment to see the twins but it continued to worry Fran. On top of that he barley slept and when he did it was because exhaustion had taken him over and he fell asleep in his office.

Fran tried to figure it out but couldn't. The only other time that she had ever seen him get like this is when Sarah's anniversary came around and she knew that wasn't for a couple months now. She decided to talk to Niles. If anybody knew what was wrong with Mr. Sheffield, Niles would. Fran was disappointed when Niles didn't know anything either.

One night Niles decided to confront his boss. Not as his employee though, but as a very concerned friend. "May I speak to you sir?" Niles said as he peeked into his office.

"Yes of course Niles. What's on your mind?" Maxwell says barley glancing up from the picture of him and Fran on their wedding day he was holding.

"Can we speak as friends here instead of boss and employee?" he said as he sat down on the love seat opposite Max's desk.

"Yes. What's the matter Niles?" he said now giving his full attention.

"I'm worried about you Maxwell. You need to sleep. You have to be strong for those three kids still depending on you." Niles said cutting right to the chase.

"I know Niles but every time I go to bed I miss her so much. After five years I finally was able to wake up with her in my arms like I have dreamt of and know all of sudden I can't anymore." He said confiding his best friend.

"I know but your scaring her too." He says about to confide his earlier conversation with Fran to her husband.

"What do you mean?" Max asks wanting to know more.

"She thinks you have been avoiding her because you're going to fire her." Niles says

"What would make her think that?" Max retorts

"Well Miss. Margaret and Master Brighton are off on their own and Miss. Grace will be graduating soon so she thinks her services as the nanny are no longer needed." Niles confides

"Oh God I do hope she remembers soon, before she leaves." He says getting frustrated.

"I hope so too. She does seem to start to remembering things though." He says Max will be happy with this news.

"Well what does she remember?" Max said wanting to know everything.

"She told me this morning that she's been having dreams about you. Last night she had one about you proposing to her on a pile of trash and two nights ago she had a dream about you telling her you loved her on a plane. Lucky for you she woke up before the next part." Niles said adding the last part to mess with his boss.

"Very funny Niles. I hope this is the starts her remembering everything. They might not be able to talk yet but the twins really miss her. They have the same look Grace had when Sarah had died." He says looking again at a picture but this time at the one of him, Fran and all the kids from last Christmas.

"I know sir, I know." With this Niles backs out of the office to leave Maxwell alone with his thoughts. He hoped Fran's memory would return soon, he hated to see Max beside himself like this.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own The Nanny

Scene 4

The next night Maxwell made his way to Sylvia's apartment for his nightly visit with the twins. When he got there Sylvia was just about to give them a bath. "Can I do it?" Maxwell asked Sylvia grabbing Eve from her.

"Of course. How's Fran?" Sylvia said picking Jonah up and heading towards the bathroom after Max and Eve.

"Health wise she's perfectly fine but her memory is still not completely returned. She does remember a few things though." Max answered in a guilty voice.

"Judging by the tone of your voice, the things she remembers aren't good on your part." Sylvia said. She could read Max almost as good as Fran could.

"You are right. She told me she remembers Paris and isn't talking to me." He sighed

"You really have no luck do you." She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh you have no idea. I mean what is the chance that the first thing that she remembered was that. I can't catch a break.

"Well at least she remembers something. Hopefully it means that the rest is on its way." She said leaving Maxwell with his youngest children.

"I hope so. God do I hope so." He said sighing as he rubbed shampoo through Eve's dark curly hair.

**Meanwhile…..**

"I can't believe he would do this to me. I really thought he was the one but I guess it was never meant to be" Fran sighed as she helped Niles load the dish washer back at the Sheffield house.

"Don't worry Ms. Fine, he'll come around. Trust me." Niles said. He didn't have to comfort her like this in a while. He really wanted to tell her he knew this because they were married but both the doctor and Maxwell would be very mad at her.

"I'm just so sick of this cat and mouse game. I have to get out of here tonight. I'm going to see Ma." she said as she began to leave the kitchen.

"Okay. Tell he I said hello." Niles said as he watched his best friend leave in a huff.

About twenty minutes later Niles sat down at the kitchen table and began to read the news paper when he suddenly realized that he just let Fran go to her mothers, where Maxwell and the twins were. "He's going to kill me!" Niles jumped out of his seat and ran to warn Sylvia.

**Back at Sylvia's…..**

Max was back in the living room after finishing the bath and he was playing with the twins. He was tickling Jonah when all of a sudden he stopped laughing. Max wondered what was wrong as he watched Jonah's eyes go wide with excitement.

"Ma! Ma!" Jonah spoke his first words.

Max turned around to see Fran standing there with a confused look on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own The Nanny.

Scene 5

For what seemed like hours but was only seconds, Max and Fran stared at each other. Fran was very confused. "What the hell is my boss doing in my mother's apartment with two babies?" Fran thought to herself. All of a sudden Fran had thousands of thoughts going through her head. The room started to spin .

Max was worried about Fran but he didn't know what to say. He panicked as he saw Fran's eyes roll up in the back of her head and faint. Max put the twins down on the couch and ran to Fran's side.

"Sylvia!" Maxwell screams at the top of his lungs as he crouches down to Fran so he can lift her up and put her on the couch.

"Maxwell.. Niles just called…. Oh my God, Fran!" she said as she enters and see her daughter passed out on the couch.

"She came in and before I could say anything she fainted." He tried to wake Fran up.

Sylvia picked the now screaming twins off the couch and into the play pen so Max could put Fran completely on the couch. When Sylvia came back she had one of Morty's gym socks in her hand.

"What is that for Maxwell asked looking questioningly at Sylvia.

"What? I don't have any smelling salts." as she held the sock under Fran's nose. She finally came too.

"Oh Mr. Sheffield. I just had the weirdest dream. You were at my mother's holding the two most adorable babies." She said not realizing where exactly she was.

"That wasn't a dream Fran." Maxwell said softly.

"What do you.. wait a second… What did you just call me?" she said confused. Maxwell had only called her by her first name once maybe twice since she started to work for him.

"I think we need to talk about some things Fran." He said ready to tell her the truth. He knew that the doctor would not want him to do this but at this point there was no going back.

"I would think so Mr. Sheffield." She said suddenly remembering what happened before she fainted. Sylvia senses that this is her time to bow out so she goes back into the kitchen. She thinks she better call Niles and tell him what had just had happened and that he should be prepared for when they came home. Knowing Fran, this may not go so well.

"First of all you don't call me Mr. Sheffield anymore. We both call each other by our first names now." Maxwell began.

"Wait a second, are we dating or something?" she said confused but happy. She was in love with him after all.

"No." he begins to explain but she cuts him off.

"Oh." She said kind of embarrassed and disappointed.

"We're married." He says unsure of what her reaction would be.

"We are? Then those kids are.." she said extremely confused.

"Are our children. Jonah and Eve." He said.

"So those kids over there are my children and you, my boss who I have been secretly madly in love with since you came to my rescue at my Camp Kindervelt reunion, are my husband." She said still processing the whole situation.

"First of all I'm not your boss anymore and second of all it's not really a secret. I think these two" he says picking his youngest children up and bringing them over to Fran "prove that fact."

Fran took both of the twins in her arms and started to cry. She just couldn't wrap her mind around this. She started to feel scared looking at the babies on her lap. She handed both of the twins back to Maxwell, got up and started towards the door.

"I'm sorry. I just can't do this." She said as she ran out of the house leaving a visually upset Maxwell and two very confused babies wondering why their mommy always left them.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own The Nanny

Scene 6

As the time went on, Maxwell got more and more worried about Fran. After she had left Sylvia's, Maxwell decided to get a search party together for her. Him and the twins searched Central Park because he knew Fran went there a lot to clear her head. Morty, Sylvia and Yetta searched Flushing and Niles, C.C., and Grace searched Manhattan.

Gracie was really upset. "Oh God Niles I hope she is alright." Gracie said crying in the back seat of C.C.'s BMW.

"Don't worry Grace. She's going to be fine. No pun intended." Niles says as they slowly make their way up and down the streets looking for any sign of Fran.

"But what if something happens to her?" Gracie, who always seems to anticipate the worst in every situation, says still crying.

"We will find her and she will be okay." Niles starts to worry about Gracie. If something did happen to Fran, he knew she would not handle it well.

**Meanwhile….**

Maxwell has been wandering Central Park for about an hour. He had searched everywhere in the park but he had a gut feeling that she was there. The twins were asleep in their stroller but Max knew he had to get them home soon. But he had to find Fran.

All of a sudden he heard a very high pitched, nasal scream. Maxwell knew it was Fran. He ran over to a park bench and saw two men trying to steal a purse. "Get away from her!" Maxwell screamed at the men.

"Oh ya we're really scared of an old man with a baby carriage." One of the men laughed.

A furious Maxwell punched one of them in the face. "You asked for it old man!" the other guy said as he pulled out a gun and shot Maxwell in the stomach. They ran off with Fran's purse as fast as they could.

"Oh my God Maxwell!" Fran ran over to Maxwell, took off her jacket and pressed it down into his wound. She grabbed his cell phone out and called 911.

"Don't worry Maxwell. You are going to be okay. Just stay awake." Fran said now crying.

"I love you Fran." Maxwell said weakly as his eyes shut.

**Authors Note- I would like to thank you guys for all the reviews so far but I still want more. Please tell me what you think should happen to Maxwell. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own The Nanny.

Scene 7

Fran couldn't go in the ambulance with Maxwell. The paramedics couldn't allow the twins to come and since Fran couldn't reach Niles, she had to stay with the twins. The police couldn't get Fran to calm down. When she saw the paramedics loading Maxwell into the ambulance all of a sudden the memories of their wedding, honeymoon, married life, and life with the twins came rushing back to her.

"I'm so sorry babies! I'm so so sorry!" She kept saying over and over again as she clutched Eve and Jonah with all of the strength she had left.

When the police finally got a hold of C.C., they came rushing as fast as they could. When they got there, Niles picked Fran off the ground and lead her into the car were a hysterical Gracie waited for her. C.C took the twins and Fran took Gracie in her arms.

"I can't do this again Fran. Not again." Gracie cried into Fran's chest.

"I know angel. Your father is a strong man. He's going to make it through this." Fran tried to comfort her but was too scared to really mean it.

When they got to the hospital, Niles filled out all the paper work so Fran could continue to comfort Grace as the best she could. Fran sat down in the waiting area with Grace leaning on her and both twins on her lap.

Gracie decided to get up and go to the bathroom. Not that she needed to go just because she needed to be alone. As she turned the corner and saw C.C. hanging up the phone. When she saw Grace she walked over to her.

"I called your sister and she and your brother are getting on the next flight out here. They should be here by the morning." She said looking at the broken 15 year old girl in front of her but all she could see was the three year old who had no idea what was going on when Sarah died.

"Thank you C.C. I better go tell Fran." She hugged C.C. and to her surprise she hugged her back.

"I have known your father for a long time and he is one of the strongest people I know. And he's even stronger when Fran is by his side." C.C said trying to console the girl she has never really been close to but has known since she was born.

With that Gracie ran to tell Fran about Maggie and Brighton.

Two hours later Gracie was asleep on Fran's lap and Niles was hugging his best friend. C.C. had taken the twins home an hour ago but called ten times to see if they had heard anything yet.

"Oh Niles this is all my fault. If I hadn't acted like a child this would of never happened." Fran cried into Niles shoulder.

"It's not your fault. It was hard for you to hear all of that at once." He said trying to keep his composure as well. Maxwell was like the little brother he never had and this was really hard on him.

All of a sudden Sylvia came into the waiting room. Fran got up and ran into her mother's arms. They stood there for a while until Sylvia spoke.

"Where are the twins?" Sylvia was worried when she didn't see them.

"They're with C.C." Fran said wiping her tears.

"You left them with her!" Sylvia screamed.

" You know what Ma, she has changed since I first met her and I trust her. She's really helping me out considering my husband's life is hanging by a thread in an operating room." She said getting really mad at Sylvia. She left Sylvia and went back to Niles.

A half an hour later Maxwell's doctor came out looking for the family. " he made it out of surgery but he is not out of the woods yet. He is still very weak. I think it would be best if only Mrs. Sheffield goes in to see him for now. The rest of you can see him tomorrow." He explained to Fran, Niles, Gracie and Sylvia.

"Thank you doctor." Fran said. She turned to Niles. " Can you take Gracie home. I'm going to spend the night here. Tomorrow morning call her school tomorrow and tell them she won't be coming in. When Maggie and B get here in the morning you can come back with them."

"Don't worry about anything. I have got it all under control." Niles said as he gave her a hug.

"Love you. Tell daddy I said I love him too." Gracie said also giving Fran a hug.

When they leave Fran goes back to Max's room. She takes a deep breath and opens the door. She broke down crying again when she saw all of the tubs coming out of him.

**Authors Note- Thank you for the comments for the last chapter. Please keep sharing your thoughts. I really do value your opinions. I live to make my readers happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own The Nanny.

Scene 8

Nobody under eighteen could see Maxwell so Niles and C.C. sat in the waiting room with the twins and Gracie while Maggie and Brighton went in. When they reached his room they looked in the window before they entered. Maggie started to cry. Brighton hugged his older sister to try to comfort her.

"All I can see is mom, Brighton." She cried into his chest.

"I know Maggie but he's going to live. They can't do this to us again." Brighton said. He didn't really remember the day his mother died but Maggie did.

"But what if he doesn't make it and what if something happens to Fran. Were all grown up but Gracie, Jonah and Eve still need them and I want my child to know their grandparents." She stopped herself.

Brighton grabbed Maggie's shoulders. "Listen to me. Dad's going to be fine and nothing's going to happen to Fran. Wait a second what do you mean… your pregnant!" he said looking at his older sister.

"I found out last month." She said with a slight smile on his face.

"I'm so happy for you Maggie." Brighton gave her a big hug. Then he pulled away again. "Just make sure it's a boy." He said smiling.

"I can't make any promises. Now I think we better get in there." Brighton nodded and they went into the room.

When they walked in they saw Fran sleeping restlessly on the couch. Maggie leaned down over her and woke her up. As she came out of her sleep she yelled, "I'm sorry Maxwell!"

"Fran relax it's just me." Maggie said trying to calm a shaking Fran down.

"Oh Maggie I'm so glad you're here. I missed you guys so much." Fran said as she jumped and hugged Maggie and Brighton. "I'm so sorry. I hope you forgive me."

"Fran what are you apologizing for?" Brighton asked.

"This is all my fault. If I didn't act like such a child and run out on him, none of this would have ever happened." Fran said crying sitting back on the couch.

"It's not your fault Fran. Don't blame yourself. We all have to stay strong not only for dad but for Grace, Eve and Jonah, okay." Brighton said as he decided to take charge.

All of a sudden a faint British accent came from behind them. "I would listen to him Fran. He's wise beyond his years."

"Oh my God! Your awake." Fran said as she ran over to hug Maxwell.

"Are you okay?" he asked weakly.

"I'm fine. I'm just so happy your okay." She said giving him another hug.

Maggie and Brighton both leaned over and hugged their father.

"Fran why don't we go tell everybody in the waiting room that dad's awake then we'll go down the cafeteria to get breakfast. I can't believe you have gone so long without eating." Brighton said leading Fran out of the room.

"Oh you're so funny B." she said whacking him in the arm.

When they were gone Maggie sat down in the chair next to Max's bed. He spoke first. "What does he mean exactly when he says everybody?"

"Well there's Niles, C.C., Gracie, the twins, Sylvia, Morty, Yetta and Sammy." She said.

"How's Grace?" he said knowing that his daughter doesn't deal with these type of situations well.

" She's okay but she wasn't very happy when the doctor told her she was too young to come and see you. She stood up to him though." She said laughing about the way Grace acted when they got here today.

"She definitely knows how to get what she wants." Maxwell laughs to. "Now, I know you very well Margaret. You are not telling me something. Spill it."

"I want to wait to tell you and Fran together." She says.

A couple of minutes Fran returned with eggs just like Max liked them. "The doctor said you could eat this." She said as she put the eggs down on his table and helped him sit up.

"I'm so you are back. Margaret has something to tell us." He said nearly jumping out of his skin with anticipation.

"Okay Maggie go ahead." Fran said sitting down next down to Max.

"Well I'm.. ahh…umm pregnant." She said unaware what their reactions would be.

Maxwell sat there for a second then sat up some more and hugged his daughter. "I'm very happy for you sweetheart and I know you're going to be a great mother." He said.

Maggie looked at Fran who had a blank expression on her face. "You're pregnant. Oh my…" Fran said fainting on the floor.

"Not again!" Maggie and Maxwell said at the same time.

**Authors Note- I really appreciate the comments. Keep them coming if you want more! **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own The Nanny.

Scene 9

_**7months later….**_

"Oh I'm a nervous wreck Fran." Maxwell said to his wife wringing his hands sitting in the hospital waiting room.

"Will you relax. Maggie's going to be fine. She's a strong girl. But in all reality, we are in this waiting room way too much." She said smiling at Maxwell.

"Hopefully this will be the last time for a very long time that we will be here. I'm just glad that Michael got a job in New York so they can be around for a while." He said.

"Me too." She said leaning her head on his shoulder. It had been a long couple of months of rehab but now he was all back to normal.

All of a sudden a very excited Michael came running into the room. "It's a girl! It's a girl!" Fran jumped up and hugged her son-in-law. "When can we see them?" she said calming herself.

"Wait a second, I'll go see if she's ready for visitors." Michael said as he went back to see Maggie.

A couple minutes later Michael came back and ushered Fran, Max, Brighton and Gracie into Maggie's room. When they got there they saw Maggie holding her daughter. Maggie looked up and smiled at her parents. "Would you like to meet your granddaughter?" she said handing the baby to Maxwell.

"She's perfect. Just like her mother." Maxwell said looking with adoration at his granddaughter. "What's her name?"

"Well after a long time of thinking it over and we decided to name her Sarah Francine after the two most important woman in my life." Maggie said looking up to see Fran's reaction.

Fran didn't know what to say. She had never felt so honored in her life. Her eyes began to fill up with tears. Maxwell gave Sarah to Fran and she just stared at her for a while. "Thank you so much Maggie. You have no idea how happy it makes me feel."

"Well it's the truth. I don't know how our lives would have turned out if you never came and I don't want to even want to imagine it." Tears now began to also make its appearance in her eyes too. Fran handed Sarah to her father and went over to Maggie and gave her a big hug.

"I love you so much Maggie." Fran said.

"I love you too Fran!" Maggie said squeezing Fran back.

A little while later Fran and Max were standing in front of the nursery watching their granddaughter. "Oh Max. I'm too young to be a grandmother!" Fran said half meaning it and half joking.

"And how old is too young?" Max said jokingly back.

"You know that is the one thing that I never remembered after my accident." She said smiling up at him,

"Aha okay. Whatever you say." He said.

"But seriously we have Two year olds and a granddaughter. It makes me think what if we're not around to see Jonah and Eve get married and start a families of their own?" she said with tears in her eyes again.

"Don't worry we will be around. I know that we won't be the youngest parents but everything will be fine. I think we learned from everything life has thrown at us, those first five years, our honeymoon, the car accident in Boston, the ski trip, then those last few months. I think we can survive anything life throws at us, including this." He comforted her.

"I love you Maxwell." She said. It seemed like she just kept falling more and more in love with him.

"I love you too." He kissed her and they turned back to the nursery window and began staring at Sarah again. All of a sudden Maxwell started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" she looked at him confused.

"I just realized something. Yetta's a great, great grandmother." He said still laughing.

Fran started to laugh too. As if she knew Sarah instantly woke up when Fran laughed which made Fran and Max laugh harder. As they walked down the hallway Max knew what he had told Fran was true. They could survive anything life threw at them.

**Author's Note- I hope you all enjoyed my story! I originally only wrote this story in three chapter but I was so inspired by all of your comments I decided to make it longer. I will be adding my Christmas story either today or tomorrow. It will be called "The Scrooge of Love" so keep an eye out for it. It's not a real Christmas story but I used the plot of "A Christmas Carol" so it kind of is. Thanks again for all of your support, I really appreciate it! Love, Mary 3 **


End file.
